The Film
by MistressofHello
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the gang got bored and went to see a movie?


AN: this is my first fic, so please be a little kind if you can and R&R. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The Film

They were in the jeep again. Sanzo had lost count of the number of arguments Gojyo and Goku had had that day, or the number of shots he had fired at them. If he didn't know any better, he could have thought that Hakkai's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. All just another day in the life of the Sanzo Ikkou though.

They all were tired as hell of it.

"Sanzo…" Goku began.

"I'm not feeding you baka sura," Sanzo replied.

"I wasn't gonna ask you that, honest. I was wondering if in the next town maybe we could watch a movie or something," he asked.

"It would be nice to just sit in a cool theater and enjoy a good film," Hakkai said.

"We're not watching some foreign piece of crap," Gojyo complained.

"Well, I heard about this one theater from someone at the last inn we stayed at. Its supposed to be really good, and its in the next town," Goku suggested.

"So that's why you were interested in the map this afternoon," Hakkai chuckled.

"Fine," Sanzo growled.

The town was bigger than most of the ones they stopped at. It had a mall as well as a theater. The main street was lined with stores and people were walking and talking. A market was taking place a few streets away in front of the inn they pulled up at.

"Alright, I'm getting some action tonight," Gojyo said.

"Just get the damn tickets," Sanzo ordered.

"Think you can handle going with Hakkai and not trying to eat everything in sight monkey?" Sanzo asked Goku.

"Yeah," Goku replied sullenly.

"Good. Now all of you, get out of my sight once we get our rooms," Sanzo ordered.

They walked into the inn, and got two rooms. Sanzo took over one of them with his newspaper in tow. The other three took his gold credit card and went to the town to replenish supplies.

"Gojyo, can you and Goku get the tickets for the movie? There's a bookstore over there I would really like to check out for a little bit," Hakkai asked.

"Sure, whatever," Gojyo said.

They walked around the town for a little while. Gojyo was looking at some women when Goku started tugging on his arm.

"Hey Gojyo, it's right over there," Goku said.

"Here, then take this, and go get the tickets while I go talk to those sweet ladies over there. Don't blow it all on food," Gojyo said.

A young man with short blonde hair was sitting behind the glass booth of the ticket counter.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"Ah, yeah. Can you get me four tickets of whatever's good right now, but doesn't have so many people seeing it? It'll have to be for later though," Goku asked.

"I have the Swords Man and the Prince at four p.m.," the man replied.

"Yeah, that'll work fine," Goku said as he handed over the credit card.

"Come on Sanzo, Goku even asked for something that nobody was really watching right now," Hakkai cajoled.

"Fine, but if its anything weird I'm going to kill all of you," he threatened.

They walked into the dimly lit theater and found four seats together at the very back. When the movie started, they all sat there stunned, unable to move until it was over.

When they got back, they all went to their rooms until dinner. Even Goku ate in silence, and there was no fighting over the last of the food.

"Do you really think that was them?" Goku asked suddenly.

WHACK!!!

"Hey, what was that for?" Goku asked.

"Just shut up, and don't say anything monkey," Gojyo answered.

"All of you, go back to bed, we're leaving early," Sanzo ordered.

It was silence in to car. The three passengers were staring out at the nothing they were passing. Hakkai wasn't even wearing his usual smile. They were all thinking about the movie they had seen. That explains why they all nearly jumped from the moving car when a huge boulder appeared out of nowhere.

"Sanzo Party, it's time you met your doom," Lirin yelled from on top of the boulder.

She rushed down at them right as Sanzo threw a meat bun at her. She caught it and continued running, landing on his shoulders.

"So, is your brother coming soon?" Gojyo asked, trying to look innocent.

WHACK!!!

"Damn, Sanzo, you don't usually hit that hard. What the hell," Gojyo complained.

"Don't look at me," Sanzo said.

"Then who the hell…Hakkai? You hit me?" Gojyo said with surprise.

"You shouldn't talk about things like that in front of children," he said, his slight blush betraying his stern look.

"Talk about what?" Lirin asked.

"A movie we say with your brother and Dokugakuji in it," Goku said.

WHACK!!!

"Hakkai, what was…"Goku was interrupted.

"You mean the Swordsman and the Prince?" Lirin asked.

Hakkai stopped mid strike, and all four of them just stared at her.

"They didn't know that they were being filmed. Yaone said that it was supposed to be a surprise," Lirin went on. "She even let me put the camera in their room after she explained how I was supposed to do it. But only because I'm always sneaking in there anyway. Onii-chan wasn't very happy with Yaone when he found out. She was supposed to get rid on all the copies. She did, except for two. One she has, and the other is at that theater in the town you guys just left."

"Can I have another meat bun please," she asked.

Sanzo handed her one as the others just stared open mouthed. Just as Gojyo was about to say something the other three appeared on Lirin's boulder.

Goku, Sanzo, and Gojyo started laughing uncontrollably while Hakkai blushed.

"Hey bro, there's something you might want to look at in that theater in the last town we where at. You and the Prince there will probably find it very interesting," Gojyo yelled.

Dokugakuji and Kougaiji both blushed and yelled, "Yaone!"

"Lady Lirin, I think it's time we left," she said nervously.

"Okay, I'll come back and play later Baldy," Lirin said as she jumped back up on her boulder.

Later that night, Gojyo and Sanzo where in bed smoking one last cigarette before they went to sleep.

"Hey Sanzo, you don't think Hakkai and Goku are filming us do you?" Gojyo asked apprehensively.

The two looked at each other and jumped out of bed, tearing the room apart. When they didn't find anything, they curled back up and went to sleep.

In the next room, two pairs of eyes were staring at each other with glee behind two pillows.

"Stupid kappa, he never looks in his bag," one of them says.

"Now all we need to do is contact Yaone-san to see if she'll trade with us again," the other said.

"Yeah, and we better write the address better. We don't want the video going to that theater again," the other replies.

THE END


End file.
